psifandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Third Eye/@comment-93.186.16.211-20140804214527
Energy Manipulation Last edited on July 29, 2014 by Rocketslime 1 1 516 Comments Energy Manipulation Energy Manipulation Information NameEnergy Manipulation Other NamesNone TypeEnergy Manipulation Pre-abilitesNone Sub-abilitiesHealing Usesthe ability to manipulate all kinds of energies. Energy Manipulation is the ability to generate and manipulate different types of energy. Energy manipulators use the ability to manipulate energy within kinetic atoms, protons, neutrons, or electrons and convert the energy into heat, light, or sound. The user can move, alter, or stop energy in themselves, objects, beings, or space. Users can convert one type of energy into another, store it within their bodies, and release it upon command. Some users can create constructs from pure energy, or project it out in other forms. Chi Also just called energy. Chi, Ki or Prana is the life force within all beings, all matter, all things in life. Chi is the most common used energy of energy manipulators. As it is your main energy source and life force of your body and soul. Chi is needed for the body mind and soul to function and in a way we are all made of it. It should be noted that chi is the term for the life force within eastern culture. And there are many other names for the energy. Psi Also called mental power/energy Psi is the mental energy we all have within our minds. It's what we use to think and feel and move ourselves with. Psi is without a doubt the "most important" energy to master. As its the key to all manipulations and channeling of all energy. Psi is channeled with the third eye which functions as the gate of the mind. Via the third eye people can channel their inner energies and manipulate their surroundings. The only way to get more psi is to use it and train ones mind. Through that one can experience improvement of perception and intelligence as psi functions as the power and energy of the mind. The Energy System and the Chakras Chakras can be seen as the generators of the soul. They are the filters that filter in surrounding energies. And makes the energy your own. The Chakras automatically channels the energy into your energy system which functions as the veins where the energy runs through, just like our blood veins, just on a bigger basis. Chakras can be damaged by various energies, and can close due to blockages and sickness in our life caused by various traumas. This is why keeping your Chakras healthy is essential for living a healthy life as they are the root to all healthiness and all sickness caused by the energies it receives. Visualization The first thing that is important to know is visualization. You need to be able to visualize it in your mind. So you can make your mind channel the energy. Start with sitting down any position you want. Breathe in and out slowly and just relax. Then close your eyes and slowly start visualizing breathing in energy. See how the energy goes into your body and how it channels into your chest, your shoulders, you arms and finally your hand. Feel the energy go into your hand. You might feel warm, tingling or even a third thing. Now visualize how it goes back into your arms and back into your chest and down to your legs and finally feet. Feel how your feet is full of energy and how the energy keeps going into your feet. Then finally visualize the energy going everywhere in your body again feel the energy all over your body. This will give you a good sense of how energy feels and how it can be channeled through your body with your mind. With practice you can simply just make it go to where ever you want with no need of slow visualization. Feeling energy The first and most important thing to start with is learning to feel your own the energy - begin with visualizing your energy moving into different parts of your body, for example - to your hand, you should begin to get a new "feeling", let's just call that energy. Try moving your energy around your whole body, to different places, then continue onto Absorbing Energy. Absorbing/Releasing Energy Absorbing Energy is the use of outside energies to charge yourself - as people new to energy manipulation tend to run out of energy fairly quickly, where Releasing Energy can be used to store energy, or simply getting rid of excess energy. Absorbing Energy Get an object (preferably an elemental - for example wood, or lit candle), and have your hand close to it (1 cm-5 cm distance), visualize the energy of the object flowing into your hand, like a little tornado, or threads of energy. You should get a feeling of being "charged". Note: Energy doesn't have to come from an object, person or matter, the energy is all around you, you can just absorb it from everywhere. Releasing Energy Releasing energy is very useful, as having an excess amount of energy can make you hyper, or even mess up your energy balance. Visualize your energy leaving your body, just let the energy flow out of your body. You should get a feeling of being "discharged". Storing Energy Storing energy can be useful, if you have excess amount of energy, and want to use it later. Visualize your energy leaving your body into an object, for example a crystal, and focus on the energy staying inside and being used as a "storage". Note: Energy can as easily be stored in energy-balls (shells are used to stop energy from leaking). Warning: Lack of energy can make you feel tired, which will affect your mood. Excess amount of energy can damage your energy system (Chakras). Absorbing too much energy can kill a plant or cause it to wither. Making your first Energy Ball When you have learned how to channel your energy, it's time to make the Energy Ball also called Psi Ball. An energy ball is a ball shaped out of energy that you form normally with your hands. An energy ball is essential to learning how to project your energy and performing many techniques. For beginners the first thing you should do is again, channel your energy down into your hands and get a good feel of it. Then cup your hands like you would if you were holding an actual ball. Then slowly visualize your energy projecting into a ball between your palms. You might feel that your palms are tingling which is only a sign that you are channeling the energy. When you have done it it should feel like holding an energy ball, and even if it isn't big you should still be able to sense it with either your hands or mind. A good way to check if you made one is to slowly bring your hands together, if you do it slowly you should be able to feel the energy of the ball touching your hands. If you succeeded, then congratulations you made your first energy ball! With practice you might even see the actual energy. The energy can look like a small white fog or as an actual small light. If you feel like you failed don't worry. Just take your time and don't rush it. What can you do with it? There a lot of things that can be done with energy balls, you can use them to make shields (look up Shielding), you can program it (look up Programming), you can shoot it, shell it, change its shape, and plenty more. See Also Psychokinesis Extrasensory Perception Read more Qi Gong Grounding Chakras Categories Category: Energy Comments A Wikia contributor Okay anytime I try to do ANYTHING! on this webiste the only thing that happens is I fell pain in my chest 4 hours ago Reply A Wikia contributor Does anyone have any idea of how can you create a clone? 23 hours ago Reply A Wikia contributor Guys please help me I really need help fast I don't know if I am out of my mind but I think that I am losing my brain cells because my school performance is bad and it turns out no matter how hard I study I don't improve